The Jaguar and the Cello
by dederants
Summary: This cracksmut was written in a Tinychat, with help from ishouldbebritish, virtualtonks and jintsuri from Tumblr. It was a continuation from a previous Tinychat, but it hadn't been finished because a couple of anons posing as Alan and Ben interrupted us.


Benedict was spread out onto the table, naked and covered in sushi with rice. When he looked over, Alan glared at Ben with hunger in his eyes. Benedict looked tasty, and he didn't want to waste time and energy thinking about what he was going to do with Benedict when he had the opportunity right in front of him.

"What to do with you now," said Alan in his low-pitched, deep voice. -I'm shivering- Alan's voice was his gift, for he would make the ground shake the moment he spoke.

Ben bit his lip; he knew exactly what Alan was going to do with him, and he anticipated it with excitement in his core. He began to get stiff at the thought of Alan whispering in his ear while pounding him in his booty-hole.

Alan walked up to the table, licking his lips. He then took a big piece of sushi and rice, originally laying over one of Benedict's nipples, in between his thick fingers and devoured it. He then bent down and lightly suckled on the tender nipple as Benedict moaned in pleasure.

OMFG, thought Benedict. I want Alan inside me bad…

"More sushi," Alan moaned. But Ben ignored him. The bitch.

As Alan suckled, his hungry glare burned into Ben's face; Ben, feeling the heat, licked and bit his bottom lip. "I want you so bad," sighed Ben.

"Patience, boy," growled Alan. Alan's lips then traveled down Ben's torso, trailing kisses from the suckled nipples down to Ben's nether region. Ben has been waiting for this ALL WEEK…

Once Alan reached this sensitive area, he felt Ben's manhood lightly poke him in his Adam's apple. His chin glided down the shaft up to the head of Ben's enormous sparkling cock. Ben exchanged a brief look with Alan and, with that, Alan took Ben's swollen manhood into his mouth.

Alan's head slowly bobbed back and forth, the now glistening, SPARKLING cock sliding in and out between Alan's lips. A moan escaped Alan's throat, making things vibrate and bringing Ben closer to the edge of glory. After sucking on such a beautiful penis for at least two glorious minutes, Alan pulled his head back, the cock popping (lol, popping? Imagine this sound!) out of his mouth. Once air hit Ben's manhood, Ben moaned in ecstasy.

Alan's tongue began to play tricks with Ben's shaft, starting from the base to the bottom of the head. Ben began to convulse with pleasure as Alan's eyes tore holes into Benedict's beautiful, porcelain-like face. The tongue then traveled down to the ball-sack, and Alan began licking and sucking at the salts that occupied that area. Ben moaned aloud at the sensation and spilled his seed, some of it dripping onto the tip of Alan's hooked nose. Alan must have a long tongue, because it licked off the semen as if it were icing from a cake.

After lapping up the results of Alan's teasing, pieces of sushi and motherfucking rice{the rice is IN the sushi} (it's extra rice!) were being picked off one by one, and Alan helped Ben sit up and jump off of the table. Ben looked into Alan's eyes with longing and, without thinking, Ben locked his lips with Alan's. The kiss was long and deep, tongues wrestled, hands groped the best parts of each man's bodies. Ben's hands grabbed a hold of Alan's belt, unbuckling it. Unbuttoning the trousers and pulling them down, along with the pants, Ben's right hand held their grip on Alan's stiff hardware.

"I want to fuck you like *lol at the writing pause* you've never been fucked before," said Alan in a low snarl.

"Please… I need you inside of me!" Benedict panted while wanking Alan off. Benedict then dropped to his knees and took all of Alan in his mouth. He'd suckle at the head, take in all that he could, pull away and smack himself in the face with the massive cock. Yes, Alan is hung like a horse… Obviously.

"Oh, god… don't stop," moaned Alan in ecstasy. Benedict didn't stop; in fact, he kept going for another two minutes before Alan stopped him. Alan needed to save his spunk for what he had in store for Benedict…

Looking down at Benedict's gloriously sculptured face, he pulled Benedict off of his knees and kissed him truly madly deeply. The groping continued until the two men found themselves on the living room carpet. Alan's shirt was pulled over his head and thrown across the room, their cocks rubbing against each other, deep, madly and sultry voiced decorated in British drawls moaning due to sheer pleasure. A moment later, Alan plunged into Benedict's gaping booty-hole, still for a precious five seconds. he then pumped into and out of Benedict, while Ben screamed with delight.

"Oh, Alan… fuck me! Harder!" Alan complied, pounding Benedict's arsehole harder and deeper.

"I'm… going… to… fuck… you… like… there's… no…." Alan didn't finish his sentence before cumming inside Benedict and freezing in place. Benedict, who was wanking himself while getting pounded, came on his own stomach.

The Cello had overcome the Jaguar.


End file.
